engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Pipeline transport
Pipeline transport is a transportation of goods through a pipe. Most commonly, liquid and gases are sent, but pneumatic tubes that transport solid capsules using compressed air have also been used. Uses As for gases and liquids, any chemically stable substance can be sent through a pipeline. Therefore sewage, slurry, water http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water, or even beer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beer pipelines exist; but arguably the most important are those transporting oil http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oil and natural gas http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_gas. Inspection Often these pipelines are inspected and cleaned using pipeline inspection gauges ("pigs"). Transport of oil and natural gas Pipeline transport, pioneered by Vladimir hukhov http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Shukhov and the Branobel http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Branobel company in the late 19th century, is the only economic way to transport large quantities of oil http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oil or natural gas http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_gas over land. Compared to railroad, it has lower cost per unit and also higher capacity. Although pipelines can be built even under the sea, that process is both economically and technically very demanding, so the majority of oil at sea is transported by tanker ships. Construction Oil pipelines are made from steel or plastic tubes with inner diameter from 30 to 120 cm (about 12 to 47 inches). Where possible, they are built above the surface. However, in more developed, urban or environmentally sensitive areas they are buried underground at a typical depth of about 1 metre (about 3 feet). How used The oil is kept in motion by a system of pump stations built along the pipeline and usually flows at speed of about 1 to 6 m/s. Multi-product pipelines are used to transport two or more different products in sequence in the same pipeline. Usually in multi-product pipelines there is no physical separation between the different products. Some mixing of adjacent products occurs to produce interface. This interface is removed from the pipeline at receiving facilities and segregated to prevent contamination. Distribution For natural gas, smaller feeder lines are used to distribute the fuel to homes and businesses. Protection of pipe lines Government regulations in Canada and the United States require that buried fuel pipelines must be protected from corrosion. Often the most economical method of corrosion control is by use of pipeline coating in conjunction with cathodic protection. Accidents Pipelines conveying flammable or explosive material such as natural gas or oil pose special safety concerns which have to be tackled with latest technologies. For information on accidents, please see :a complete list Pipeline accidents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pipeline_accidents Some oil/gas pipelines to be looked into are * Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan_pipeline * Druzhba pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Druzhba_pipeline * Indo-Iran Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Indo-Iran_Pipeline&action=edit - To be started. * Lakehead Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lakehead_Pipeline * Minnesota Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minnesota_Pipeline * Nabucco Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nabucco_Pipeline * Odessa-Brody pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odessa-Brody_pipeline * Trans-Afghanistan Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trans-Afghanistan_Pipeline * Trans-Alaska Pipeline System http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trans-Alaska_Pipeline_System * Trans-Israel pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trans-Israel_pipeline Short pipe lines The first gas find in India http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India was by ONGC http://www.ongcindia.com/history.asp(Oil and Natural Gas Commission-a Govt. of India organisation) in Cambay http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambay Gujarat state http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gujarat_State%2C_India in about 1961. The natural gas from gas wells is supplied initially to a Thermal station about 25 km away for its steam generators. The gas is being supplied by pipe line about 20 in(500 mm)dia. overland partly. This is insulated and protected for cathodic protection with equipment installed at intervals. Please see Indo-Iran pipe line http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Indo-Iran_Pipeline&action=edit for more details as of today. Pipelines for other liquids and gases Water pipelines Pipelines are useful for transporting water for drinking or irrigation over long distances when it needs to move over hills, or where canals or channels are poor choices due to considerations of evaporation, pollution, or environmental impact. Beverage pipelines Beer pipelines Bars in the Veltins-Arena http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veltins-Arena, a major football (soccer)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Football_%28soccer%29 ground in Gelsenkirchen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gelsenkirchen, Germany http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany, are interconnected by a 5 km long beer pipeline. It is the favourite method for distributing beer in such large stadiums, because the bars have to overcome big differences between demands during various stages of a match; this allows them to be supplied by a central tank. See also *Hydrostatic test *Pipeline Plots http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pipeline_Plots (alleged plots related to oil) *Slurry pipeline *Pipeline inspection gauge *Aqueduct Category:Transportation Category:Engineering Category:Mechanical engineering Category:Chemical engineering